Doctor Who: Cybermen of Bannerman Road
by AnRebelScum
Summary: [THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS] The Cybermen have returned. And this time they're after something they have never had before. A Xydok Super Computer by the name of Mr. Smith. Join the Eleventh Doctor, Amelia Pond, Sarah Jane, and Luke Smith on an adventure to stop the Cybermen from upgrading the Universe!
1. The Future and Back

"C'mon Clyde!" Luke yelled to his friend. "We've got to get to the Doctor."

"We're going to die!" Clyde says. "We can wait for Sarah Jane. Or even Maria!"

"I'm not going to." Luke says. The Archetype blushes. His skin is looks red in the cheeks. "Since we might die, would it matter if I made a social error?"

"I dunno." Clyde answers. "Depends on how bad of an error 'tis."

"It's this!" Luke says. He takes Clyde and kisses him. Straight on the lips. It's warm and sweet.

"I love you." Luke tells Clyde when the two friends finally break the kiss.

"I love you too." Clyde says. He's in shock. Not that Luke kissed him but the fact he actually liked it.

With a quick peck on his cheek Luke looks out from where he and Clyde are hiding. The Doctor and Sarah Jane are running towards them in the distance. Seeing his mother, Luke jumps up and begins to dash forward towards the Timelord and Sarah Jane Smith.

"Delete!" A Cyberman says as it marches forward. With a zap, a red laser fires from it's wrist. The blast slams into Luke Smith's body. The Cyberman fires again. And again. Luke falls to the ground.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Amelia Pond come to Luke. He's dying. The blue eyes that were once full of joy and wonder are now filled with pain and sadness. And even that is fading.

"This is death, yes?" Luke asks The Doctor. Clyde runs up to the Timelord but is stopped by Amelia Pond.

Tears fall slowly from the eyes of Sarah Jane Smith as she holds her dying son in her arms. Amy looks at her. She knows what it feels like to lose her child. Even if River didn't end up being dead in the end.

"The boy is proof." A voice says. The group of humans and the Timelord turns to the voice. It is a Cyberman. The Cyberleader. This one also fired into Luke.

"Proof of what? That you kill without reason?" The Doctor asks the Cyberleader.

"No." The Cyberman says. "He is proof that humans are weak. To survive you must be upgraded."

"Why? Why did they do this Doctor?" Amy asks her Raggedy Doctor. The Timelord turns to her.

"They were trying to prove a…" He stops and straightens his bow-tie. "Prove a point. Amy! Take Clyde and get in the TARDIS."

"Doctor." Amelia says. "You're scaring me."

"Then their plan is working."

"Who's?"

"The Cybermen. To show how weak humans are."

TIME JUMP

"You mean to tell me that the Daleks, those Daleks, the ones that sent us into the Asylum shouldn't exist?"

"You heard me!" The Doctor says to his companion. The red haired mother stands and looks at him.

"Doctor, how did the Daleks do that?"

"I don't know! The war was supposed to be time locked so they really can't have been able to steal the Earth in the first place."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well if they hadn't gotten into the war, Davros wouldn't have come back and that ship over London during the Blitz wouldn't have existed to escape in the first place."

"What color was that one?" Rory asks the Doctor as he walks into the TARDIS. "Davros I mean."

"Well you see." The Doctor says, waving his hands about. "Davros isn't exactly a Dalek. He's just their creator!"

"You mean someone actually built those?" Rory says questioning the idea. "Who could even have the idea to create something like that?"

*beep*

The door opens. K-9 rolls in.

"Doctor." The robot dog says in it's small voice. "You're presence is requested!"

"What is it this time?" 11 asks the robot dog. Please be a relevant enemy.

"It is the Cybermen." K-9 says.

"Oh, this should be fun." The Doctor says.

TIME VORTEX:

Starring

MATT SMITH

KAREN GILLAN

ARTHUR DARVILL

with

ELISABETH SLADEN (R.I.P.)

and

TOMMY KNIGHT

dun dun dun

DOCTOR WHO


	2. Arrival at Bannerman

DOCTOR WHO

"I'm sorry what?" Rory asks the Doctor. "The Cybermen?"

Eleven turns to the human. "Yes, the Cybermen, and Sarah Jane Smith, and 2008!"

"Doctor, how do you know who it is?" Amy asked. This was rather strange to see him immediately take an order.

"Because of the robot dog!" The Doctor answers. "Do you not see him?"

"We can see him Doctor." Rory says. "But who is Sarah Jane?"

"A friend. Who needs help!"

The TARDIS shook and with a snap of the Doctor's fingers, the doors opened again to reveal a town road. The Timelord flipped his Sonic Screwdriver and put it in his fez he was wearing. An odd place to hide that.

"Welcome!" The Doctor shouts to Amelia and Rory. "To Bannerman Road! The only street with a house I can stop by in without causing a time spatial transference!" He spins around to look at Amy. "And yours but I haven't done it yet!"

"Alright, so let's go find some Cybermen." Amy says. "They can't be that hard to find." She stops herself. "Can they?"

"Let's hope not." The Doctor tells Amy. "Because otherwise I won't be able to talk to Sarah Jane about how much they've upgraded."

The two humans, a robot dog and the Timelord begin walking to 13 Bannerman Road.

"Sarah Jane." Luke says. 'No wrong.' He thinks. 'It's Mum.' The boy walks into the attic where his mum is sitting on the couch, reading a document that Mr. Smith has newly printed. "Mum! I have to ask you something."

The woman looks at Luke. At her son.

"You may ask me anything." She informs Luke. "You are after all, my son."

"Mum," Luke asks. "What if- How do you tell someone you fancy them?"

Sarah Jane is taken aback my this question. She never really did this with her parents. Only with Andrea. And she died before she could name the guy.

"Well." Sarah Jane says to Luke. "It depends on who they are really."

'This is getting awkward' Smith thinks. "And if you think they like you too then it should be easier."

Luke's blue eyes are filled with wonder, and worry, and curiosity. The Archetype has another question. "But what if I like two people at once. Is that wrong?"

"I don't suppose so." Sarah Jane Smith assures her son. "As long as you aren't in a romantic relationship with both of them."

"Thanks Mum!" Luke yells as he jumps up and rushes from the attic.

Then, a sound. The sound. The sound that brings hope wherever it goes. The TARDIS.

"Luke Smith." The Archetype assured himself. "You are in what they call love with Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer." The boy of the Bane was making his way down the stairs when a knock came on the door.

Luke stared at it and opened said door. Outside was a man. With fez, bowtie, round glasses, and oh wait. His analysis was complete. It was The Doctor.

"Come in Mister Doctor." Luke said. The Timelord walked in slowly. Amy and Rory followed in a bit of a run. "I have some tea on the kettle."

"I was told to come here by your mother. Is that alright Lukey?" The Doctor asked the Archetype. Luke nodded.

"Doctor " Luke asks. "Does this have anything to do with the Cybermen? I heard Sarah Jane - er mum talking about them."

"Well. Yes Luke it does. All about them." The Eleventh Doctor strolled around the house. "Did your mother reorganize since I left?'

"A tad bit. For when friends come over. Or there's a sleepover. But Clyde doesn't call them sleepovers."

"Well that's okay Luke. I've just got to ah. Speak to Sarah Jane." The Doctor walks up to the attic slowly.

"Upgrade. In. Progress." These are the words that fill the factory. It used to be a factory for Bubble Shock. It used to be the birthplace of Luke Smith. Now it's a Cyber Foundry. The Cyberleader walks into the massive room. It's Black Face plate is different than the other Cybermen. The Cyberleader also isn't the Cybus design. Being from the future, this Cyberleader has a 2014 design.

"What is the status of upgrading?" The Cyberleader questions. His second in command, the only other Cyberman with a 2014 design walks forward.

"Upgrading is 79% complete. Invasion will be possible in 21 Hours."

CYBERMAN THEME PLAYS*


End file.
